User blog:Forchar Oliath/Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin
Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin This is an alternate version of the Xenophilius namesake, placing him as a melee dps assassin character rather than a mage. I am still reworking the old Xenophilius, and I hope to hear more about him, but he’s just about finished. This Xenophilius would look similar to the other. IE, he would wear a black cloak covered in runes. The difference in appearance would be the fact that this Xenophilius wields a silver long-sword. The goal for this champion would be like Fiora, only a bit more durable and a bit more spent in effect-happy abilities. Imagine a Fiora who’s damage potential is slightly less but could slow, silence, snare, and lure, all within a matter of seconds? Banshee’s Veil and Quicksilver Sash would be your best friends, if you fight him. If you like the sound of that, keep reading, and enjoy my third champion design. Passive- Politician’s Blade Every tenth attack, Xenophilius imbues his blade with a magic serum, causing his next strike to deal bonus magic damage and making them more open to his influential tongue, luring them. Magic Damage: 10/30/50 (+0.3 per AP) magic damage Lure Duration: 0.5/0.75/1 seconds Notes: I think this is a useful passive without being totally bizarre. Minor bonus magic damage, unless you’re going AP, in which case you would only deal good damage on the tenth hit! Q- Assassin’s Prowess Xenophilius dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all targets in his path. If he strikes a champion on this dash, he slashes their arms and legs, slowing both attack and move speed. Physical Damage: 50/80/110/140/175 (+ 0.5 per bonus AD) MS Slow percentage: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% AS Slow: 5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% Slow Duration: 2 seconds Range: 600 Mana Cost: 80 Cooldown: 13/12/11/10/9 seconds Notes: Not much to say here. A basic dash, a slow, easy. Nothing special here. I suppose the AD ratio might be high, but that’s it. W- Poison Coating Passive- Xenophilius’ basic attacks apply a minor poison, dealing magic damage over time. This affect can be stacked up to three times, refreshing every time you strike the same target. Magic Damage per second: 3/6/9/12/15 (+ 0.075 per AP) Magic Damage Duration: 4 seconds Active: Xenophilius applies a second, one-time use poison on his blade, giving his next attack bonus magic damage and a Snare. This attack also applies all three stacks of the passive. Magic Damage: 20/40/60/80/100 (+ 0.2 per AD) (+ 0.5 per AP) Snare Duration: 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds Mana Cost: 45/55/65/75/85 Cooldown: 10 seconds Notes: Again, a fairly standard attack, combining a small passive with an average active. I suppose my interpretation of standard is off, considering the previous champions I’ve designed, so I would appreciate helpful comments. E- Cutthroat Killer Xenophilius hones his focus, targeting a single champion. IE, Xenophilius deals bonus damage to the marked champion, gaining minor Move and Attack speed each hit. These bonuses stack up to five times. Killing a marked champion refreshes this ability's cooldown. Range: 500 Duration of Mark: 5 seconds MS and AS bonus per hit: 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% Mana Cost: 75 mana Cooldown: 12 seconds Notes: Again, fairly standard, but perhaps UP. Almost worth giving it a refresh, if you kill the target, but I am not yet sure. Comments welcome! R- Assassin’s Shredder Passive- Xenophilius shreds his opponents’ armor, reducing it with each attack. This effect stacks up to three times. Armor Shredding: 5/10/15 armor reduced Duration of Shred: 3/4/5 seconds Active: Xenophilius strikes to kill, exploiting the weaknesses in the opposition’s armor. For several seconds, Xenophilius ignores armor. This does not affect abilities in any way. In effect, Xenophilius does his full damage. During this time, the passive does not come into effect and he cannot crit. Duration: 3 seconds Cooldown (Can't believe I forgot this the first time, lol): 150/135/120 seconds Mana Cost: 100/125/150 Notes: Yes, this seems completely OP, perhaps. But I think it isn’t. The armor penetration is completely nice, and the passive stacks very well with Black Cleaver. The active means that your generic tank isn’t going to run up and destroy the assassin. Problems solved! Alright, tell me what you think of the nerf. I had overlooked the thornmail damage return, by the way. In hind sight, the duration was ridiculous to a fault. The massive cooldown pared with a fair mana cost rounds this ability out, I think. Another nerf done. Alright, first, he no longer goes through magic resist, and his abilities don't ignore armor or magic resist. Second, he cannot do bonus damage from them having negative armor. Finally, no criticals while using this ability. If you aren't happy yet, go find a different champion to bag on. As for me, I think I'm going to design something else to cheese people off. Have fun! Stats: HP: 475 + 72 per level 1699 at 18 MP:200 + 37 829 at 18 HP/5: 6.7 + 0.8 20.3 at 18 MP/5: 7.4 + 0.5 15.9 at 18 AD: 53 + 3 104 at 18 AS: 0.625 + 3.5% 0.996 at 18 Armor: 17 + 2.1 77.9 at 18 Magic Resist: 30 + 1.1 48.7 at 18 Range: Melee/125 Movespeed: 320 Final Notes: I hope you like the alternate version of Xenophilius! Personally, I like the concept of the first, but I think the abilities on the second are far more balanced. Enjoy the design, feel free to send this design to riot if you happen to be an employee. (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. =D) Remember, please leave helpful comments only, and I would appreciate no swear words marring my champion post. See my other works from the below links: Erosaloth, the Earth's Voice Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief Forchar, the Demon Prince Category:Custom champions